Do you really love me?
by JennyLupin
Summary: It is a Draco fanfic. He falls in love with a girl who is not in the story. the PG might change.


"GO JENNY!" yelled voices from the crowd. The girl known as Jennhooshed over head the quaffle in her possession. She swerved between the  
Slytherin chasers, faked out the keeper and scored another goal for  
Gryffindor. Just then the crowd went silent. Harry Potter was diving fohe snitch. Jenny held her breath as the Slytherin seeker streaked toward  
Harry. "HA HA Malfoy is no match for Harry and his Firebolt." Jenny thougho herself. Harry and Jenny had been best friends ever since their 1sear. Suddenly Harry pulled out of the dive and held his hand uriumphantly. The Golden Snitch struggling in his hand. "YES!" Jenncreamed. But no one could have heard her. The cries from the Gryffindors,  
Hufflepuffs, and the Ravenclaws, drowned out her scream. She sped toward  
Harry. Slapping him on the back she yelled, "Great catch Harry!" "Thanks!"  
he yelled back. She then landed on the ground. Gryffindor supports werlooding out onto the field now. Just then someone picked up Jenny and heler on their shoulders. She was used to the now. She was screaming anelling with all the others. She looked behind her and saw standing allone his white blonde hair shining in the sunlight, Draco Malfoy. She wahen put down, and everyone went back to the common room. Jenny laggeehind. Draco was lagging far behind the crowd. She went to join him. "Thaas a nice game." She said taking a stab at starting a conversation. "Yeaery nice," he mumbled. She shrugged to her self then jogged to catch up the crowd.  
  
That night there was a big party to celebrate the Gryffindor victory.  
Everyone came up and gave Jenny either a high five or a slap on the back.  
"Yeah we're tied with Slytherin!" some would yell. It was a good 1:00  
before Professor McGonagall came up and told them all to go to bed. Jennouldn't go to bed. She decided to roam the castle with her trustnvisibility cloak and her Marauder's map. She walked out of the portraiole. "Who's there?" asked the Fat Lady but Jenny just ignored her and shoved on. She usually went to the kitchen to get some food, but she jusidn't feel like it tonight. So she just started walking toward the oaoors, until a wall opened up and Jenny bumped into something. She lookeround but saw nobody. She stood up but the cloak accidentally dropped froer head and it fell to the floor. She gasped at the same time she hearnother gasp from close by. She quickly scrambled to get the cloak but ias to late. A certain someone Jenny didn't want to see at the momenaterialized out of thin air. "Malfoy!" she gasped. "For your info,  
Gosselin, my name is Draco." He drawled. She had to admit he looked reallute. With the moonlight reflecting off his hair. And his eyes, oh how shoved his eyes. WHOA! Wait a minute! I'm not falling in love with Draco  
Malfoy! She thought to herself. Wow, Draco thought to himself. She lookeautiful tonight. Her dirty blonde hair catching the moonlight, and heyes. WHOA! Wait just one second! I'm am not going to fall in love with  
Jenny Gosselin. I mean she is a Gryffindor. "What are you doing up Malfoy?"  
Jenny sneered. "I was just about to ask that same question." Draco snappeack. Jenny glared at him. "Well?" Jenny asked again. "None of youuisness!" Draco snarled. "Fine!" Jenny half yelled. She then put thnvisibility cloak back over her then she walked back toward the Gryffindoommon room. "She's got a lot of fire," Draco said to himself, "I like than a girl." He then smirked and walked back to the Slytherin common room.  
  
  
Jenny opened one eye, then the other. She then turned to look at helarm clock. 5:15. "Oh man, its freaking 5:15 in the morning!" shhispered. She got dressed and walked down to the common room. The roarinire had now burned to a mere glow. She sighed and sat down in her favorithair by the fire. Around 6:00 someone came down the spiral staircase frohe boy's dorm.  
  
It was Harry. "What are you doing up?" He asked with a slight smile. "I  
don't know." Jenny replied not taking her gaze away from the fire. He shoois head and sat in the chair beside her. They stayed in silence until mosf Gryffindor house was up. They then went down to the Great Hall foreakfast. As soon as Jenny and harry entered the Great Hall applause brokut, at three of the four tables. Jenny smiled then she walked to the  
Gryffindor table and sat down. Jenny saw Draco glance at her. Their eyeet. He then grinned at her. She grinned back. Whoa! What am I doing! Jennhought to herself giving herself a mental head slap. I am not about tall in love with Draco Malfoy! But he is cute. He looks like he has beeo the gym a few times. Jenny sighed. I can't believe myself! 


End file.
